In An Alleyway
by Razo Imprie
Summary: A modern interpretation of the japanese short story 'In A Grove' by Ryunosuke Akutagawa. A man is stabbed and his girlfriend raped in an alleyway - in this story told through a series of testimonies in a police report, the truth is a very difficult thing to uncover. Rated M for course language and adult themes.


**Case Number: 10591502  
Date: June 26, 2013  
Reporting Officer: DI Jones**

**Incident Type: Homicide**

**Witness Statements.**

Name: Bob Nugent  
Occupation: Garbage man

Transcript:

"Yeah, I found the body. I found him on my usual morning shift - I go to the alley every morning to empty the bins. I walked into the alley and saw it, just out of sight of the road. There was blood everywhere. Did I see anything else? Well, there was a lady's hair-clip lying on the ground nearby and a length of rope. No, I didn't touch the body. The moment I pulled myself together I called you guys. I then went back to the entrance of the alleyway and waited until you turned up."

* * *

Name: Edward Thomas  
Occupation: Office Worker

Transcript:

"It was late, must've been nearing eleven. I was walking home from having a drink with the lads. I saw that man getting out of a car on the other side of the road - he had a very lovely young woman with him, I remember. She was wearing purple. Her height? Oh, I dunno. Four and half feet? The car was very expensive looking - mind you, I can't really tell. I'm not a car person. It did look old though, and fancy. It was red.

I had no idea that anything like this would happen to the bloke. Poor sod."

* * *

Name: Abigail Brown  
Occupation: Police Officer

Transcript:

"The man I arrested? Barely more than a boy really. He is a notorious petty thief by the name of Jacob Miller. It was about 5:00 pm when I caught him drunk driving - almost certainly a stolen car. You say the car belonged to the dead man? Well then, surely he must be the murderer. I'm not surprised. He was going to kill someone eventually. Of all the criminals around the city, he has assaulted the most women out of any of them. If he murdered this man, god knows what he has done to the girl.

* * *

Name: Sayuri Yukimura  
Occupation: Retired

Transcript:

"Yes sir, that is the body of Christopher Moore, my daughter's boyfriend. He does not come from here - he lives in the country with his parents. They are quite wealthy, my daughter tells me. His age? Twenty five. I'm sure he did nothing to provoke this attack - he has always been so sweet and gentle.

My daughter's name is Michiko, 'Mia' for short. She is 21. She is rather spirited and extremely beautiful, but I am sure she has never had any other boyfriend. But officer, I haven't seen her since that night. She hasn't come home at all! Please I beg of you, find Mia. I am sick with worry. For god's sake, leave nothing to chance when it concerns my daughter. I don't know what I would do if she...if she... [later words incoherent due to tears]

* * *

Name: Jacob Miller  
Occupation: Unemployed

Transcript:

"Yeah, I killed him. I won't deny it. I didn't kill the girl though. No, I don't know where she is! I'll tell you the truth – I've got nothin' to lose, do I?

Last night I was walking down the street, minding my own business, and I see this car pull up on the side of the road. I'll tell you, it was a fine car. All shiny and expensive looking. I won't deny I decided right then to nick it. But then I saw the girl. Man, she was gorgeous. She had this purple dress on, which was just low cut enough to see a little bit of her cleav- ... do you think I give a fuck what you think? Anyway I knew I had to have her.

So I hid in the alley and when they were near I ran out, pretending to be in tears. I told em' that my father had collapsed in the alley. I think I gave quite a good performance. When they rushed into the alley in front of me, I knocked the guy out and tied his hands and feet. I cornered the girl - she put up quite a fight, but I knocked her down and was able to have my way with her.

When I'd done my business, and was about to run out of the alleyway, she grabbed my shirt, and begged me to kill him so that he would not spread her shame. To be fair, I untied him and waited for him to get to his feet. Still, he had no weapon and soon my knife was in his stomach. By the time he was dead, the girl had disappeared. The bitch must've run off. I then took his wallet, watch and keys and took off in his car. To be honest I sorta wish I hadn't killed him - I suppose it's too late now. That's it. I'm done. Do whatever it is you policemen do. I don't give a fuck.

* * *

Name: Michiko 'Mia' Yukimura  
Occupation: Department Store Worker

Transcript:

"That man, you've already talked to him? Then you know what he did. After he forced himself on me, he stood up and laughed at Chris. I tried to run to him, but the man knocked me down again. As I was lying on the ground, I sought out Chris' eyes but they were empty of everything except loathing. The man kicked me...I blacked out.

When I came to, the man was gone. I ran to Chris, but his eyes were the same. I pulled off his bonds, but he still sat motionless. He was silent despite my screaming at him to do or say anything. I was desperate...I...I stabbed him.[She begins to cry].I didn't know what to do. I ran. I ran for what seemed like ages. I tried to kill myself many times but I keep failing - I must be cursed. So, I have come here, so that you may give me the punishment I deserve."

* * *

Name: Gavin Young  
Occupation: Self Proclaimed Psychic

(Arrived at station at approximately 8:23, claiming to have established psychic contact with Christopher.)

Transcript:

[in trance-like voice]"After taking Mia, the criminal started to comfort her. I couldn't speak because of my bonds, but I kept eye contact with her, trying to tell her not to believe him. He talked for a long time, saying that I would not love her anymore, and that she should run away with him instead. He told her it was his love for her that made him act in such a way. I never would have believed it, but she told him that she would go with him. Those words caused me so much pain, but that was not the whole of it. As they were leaving, she turned and shrieked; "Kill him! I can't run away with you while he knows of us". The criminal, however, did not kill me. He knocked her down, obviously disgusted at her sudden betrayal. He cut my bonds, while Mia ran out of the alley. He then left, saying nothing. I pulled off the rest of my bonds, and sat in the alleyway, overcome with grief. I picked up the criminals abandoned knife. I stabbed myself in the stomach, and fell into blackness."


End file.
